Poyo Language
by pumpkinbutter101
Summary: will be explained in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: Kirby will be teaching you how to speak 'poyo,' leave a review saying what you want translated and it will be put up in the next chapter, here are the rules:**

No foul language/anything above K+ rating, Kirby is just a baby; any requests to translate a bad word or anything inappropriate will not be accepted. (Sorry if that sounds mean, but seriously, please don't.)

I will put up five translations per chapter, each person may request one translation per chapter.

There will be interaction between characters in between each translation, just a heads up for those of you who like humor.

Have fun.

**Those are the rules! I look forward to seeing what you want translated into poyo. Please review with your requests. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: Kirby will be teaching you how to speak 'poyo,' leave a review saying what you want translated and it will be put up in the next chapter, here are the rules:**

All right! So we have our first five requests, this first one is from Anonymouse:

What they want translated: 'My beautiful fedora is on fire.' Take it away Kirby!

Kirby: poyo, poyo?

Me: yes you have to.

Kirby: "poy (my,) yoyop (beautiful,) ypopy (fedora,) yo (is,) py (on,) poyoop (fire.)

Me: there you have it: poy yoyop ypopy yo py poyoop. Anonymouse your review is appreciated

This next one is from my friend:

What they want translated: I AM THE REASON THE ARMADILLO WAS IN THE BACON.

Me: OMG LOL

Kirby: po (I) yo (AM) yop (THE) oppo (REASON) yop (THE) poyopyoo (ARMADILLO) op (WAS) oy (IN) yoopo (THE BACON.)

Me: Kirby, you just said that as if you were practicing to say it.

Meta Knight: why is this armadillo here? … KIRBY!

Kirby: po yo yop oppo yop poyopyoo oy yoopo

This one is from my mom 0_o

What they want translated: You can have the cracker if you give me my shoe back.

Me: LOL

Kirby: poyy (you,) yyppo (can,) yopo (have,) yop (the,) POYOYO! (Cracker,) oyo (if,) poyy (you,) oyoyppo (give,) po (me,) po (my,) poyyyo (shoe,) oyop (back.)

Tiff: Kirby give me my shoe back.

Kirby: yop POYOYO!

Tiff: fine.

This one is from another friend.

What they want translated: giant rainbow monkeys

Me: best one yet!

Kirby: poyoyoyoopopo pyop oooopy

This last one is from kitzykat

What they want translated: I love you so much.

Me: AW!

Kirby: po opyoooo poyy opop ooy poyopppop.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter! Please review with your requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Description: Kirby will be teaching you how to speak 'poyo,' leave a review saying what you want translated and it will be put up in the next chapter, here are the rules:**

**All right! So we have next five requests, this first one is from a person. XD:**

What they want translated: baby monkey riding backwards on a pig.

Me: I think I saw one of those the other day!

Kirby: poyo oopo yoyo pooy poyoyoyop oppo o opy

**This one is from Power Claw:**

What they want translated: it's a me, Mario!

Mario: did someone over here just call me?

Me: NO, go away so we can translate your catch phrase.

Kirby: yop poyo, oppppoy!

You: I hope Kirby doesn't start saying that a lot.

Kirby: yop poyo, oppppoy!

Me: oh, great.

**This is from** **Adenn666 not logged in:**

What they want translated: until the stars have blinked their last, and the winds cease to blow. Until the world begins to crumble, know that you shall live on in my heart. Know that you are, and always will be, my one, my only, Dark Fire.

You: whoa, deep, and long. Kirby will soon have all the food he can eat; you have made a horrible mistake Adenn666.

Kirby: yop poy oyoyp, poy oooyp. Poyoyp poyo pyo, yoyoop. Yopo yoppo, po, yo, opyooop.

Kirby: POYO! Poyoyoyo?

Me: he's asking if you have sushi.

**To PoyoCat too lazy to login:**

If what you meant to write was "poyo." I'm not sure, its just something Kirby says that I'm pretending to understand XD.

If you meant for me to translate that, here it is:

Kirby: oyoy poy oppo?

If you really meant to put pyo then all you have to do is go back a chapter and see which word I translated to pyo.

If none of these are what you meant, then I'm afraid I don't understand your question. Please let me know.

**This one is from Joshabi:**

What they want translated: my author keeps breaking the fourth wall.

Me: OMG thank you so much for requesting his, I'm laughing so hard right now.

Kirby: po yoyoyo ooopyo opyoyo yopo.

Me: Kirby has said that many times before.

**Still laughing so hard XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review with your requests!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Description: Kirby will be teaching you how to speak 'poyo,' leave a review saying what you want translated and it will be put up in the next chapter, here are the rules:**

**This is from Joshabi:**

What they want translated: I have done no such thing!

Me: If Kirby could talk this is probably what he'd say whenever King Dededumb falsely accused him of something.

Kirby: po yopo ypop poy opyop!

King Dedede: YES YOU HAVE!

Me: you don't even know what we're talking about!

**This one is from Power Claw:**

What they want translated: this tanooki suit suits me.

Me: O_O

Kirby: poyo poyopo yop po.

**This one is from PoyoCat:**

What they want translated: I shall give you a taco, and such taco I shall give.

Me: YES

Kirby: yo poyppo yopyo po POYO, opyo poyopy POYO.

**To random reader:**

I noticed you put several things for me to translate, however in the rules it said ONE thing PER person each chapter. I will still translate what you put, but just one in different chapters.

What they want translated: "Well, I want to control Popstar!" –Marx

Me: awesome quoteness XD.

Kirby: yopo, po yoyop yop oppopy!

**This one is from anonymouse:**

What they want translated: why is there BACON IN THE SOAP? I MADE IT MYSELF!

Me: do I know you from somewhere anonymouse?

Kirby: poyo py POYO YOYOYO? PO OPYP YO POYOP!

**I love writing this fan fiction so much XD. Keep the reviews coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Description: Kirby will be teaching you how to speak 'poyo,' leave a review saying what you want translated and it will be put up in the next chapter, here are the rules:**

**To Anonymouse:**

Me: the reason I ask is because I AMTHE REASON THE ARMADILLO WAS IN THE BACON. Came from: I AM THE REASON THE BACON WAS IN THE SOAP. So when you said that I thought I only people who knew of that were people that I knew, that's why I asked. So my question is where you heard that.

Me: and as for your translation…

Kirby: poyo! Po yoyp po oyoyppy oppyoyop, po yo poyo yoyp oyp! Po yoyoyp, pyoy oyoyoyoyo…

Me: and, um, yeah.

**This one is from random reader:**

What they want translated: "I need a monstah to clobbah that there Kirbeh!" –Dedede

Me: XD

Kirby: po yoyoy oopyo yop poy Kirby!

Me: he can say his own name.

**This one is from Power Claw:**

What they want translated: "Pit!" "Hades!" "IT'S ON!"

Kirby: poy! Poyoyop! POYOY!

Me: and you're welcome

**This one is from metaninjas, (me and my friend's profile.)**

What they want translated: the best part of waking up…is exploding unicorns XD.

Me: laughing…so…hard

Kirby: poyo opyopyo po yoyo…op oypypoy oppppoy.

**This is one is from:**

What they want translated: what time does the number seven train arrive?

Me: I love this randomness

Kirby: poy yoy oypoo oopoy?

**LOVING WRITING THIS XD. Please review with your requests!**


End file.
